1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the integration of component parts during the manufacturing process and, more specifically, to a system and method for controlling structural type integration to major fittings using three-dimensional Computer Aided Design (CAD) tools.
2. Background of the Invention
Large structures such as aircraft are complex structures having a multitude of different parts. Ensuring that all of the component parts match and fit together is a complex process. In the past, a single company may have designed and built the component parts as well as assemble all of the component parts together. In a global economy, the above practice is no longer economically feasible. Thus, a problem arises as to how a company can integrate a large structure, like an aircraft, to ensure that when all the component parts are brought together, all the end item work packages built by different companies and people of different languages from around the globe will fit, form and function as intended.
Presently, most all design work for large structures is done using CAD programs. Unfortunately, current CAD programs do not have the capability to harness the power of relational design and manage change propagation in an effective and efficient manner. Current CAD programs further do not have engineering and manufacturing knowledge imbedded within the program to be reused.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method to overcome the problems associated with the prior art. The system and method must allow for structural type integration typical to major fitting endeavors and comply with solving the business and technical problems of the prior art.